1. Field
The present invention is related to an electronic apparatus, in particular to the structure for connecting external apparatuses to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer referred to as a notebook comprises a main unit including a keyboard, and a liquid crystal display unit supported by the main unit. The main unit includes a flat, box-like housing. A plurality of connectors are placed in a line at a side surface of the housing to permit connection of external apparatuses having the same function but different types of connecting portions.
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 7-28559 discloses such a portable computer wherein the connectors are covered to prohibit external apparatuses having the same function from being concurrently connected to the housing, and the connector covers provided to the housing permit one of the connectors to be selectively exposed.
There is a kind of plug that is used by connecting the plug body to a connector and securing the plug body to the housing by screws. Such a plug comprises a casing, a plug body, and a pair of screws provided on both sides of the plug body, and the plug body and the pair of screws are contained in the casing.
When such a plug is to be used, it is necessary to provide the housing with screw bosses on both sides of a connector. Therefore, between two adjacent connectors, a screw boss belonging to one connector and a screw boss belonging to the other connector are placed side by side. In addition, it is necessary to place adjacent connectors with a sufficient space in between to prevent the casings of plugs, respectively corresponding to the connectors, from interfering with each other when they are concurrently connected.
However, in regard to a portable computer, there is an instance where adjacent connectors are not used concurrently, such as adjacent connectors for connection of a plurality of external apparatuses having the same function but different types of connecting portions. In such an instance, these connectors do not need to be placed with a sufficient space to allow concurrent connection of their respective corresponding plugs as stated above.
Also, there is a demand for further downsizing and functional advancement of portable computers, and it is desirable that various components contained in a housing be placed at a high density. Therefore, there is a demand for reduction of the space occupied by such connectors as those that are placed adjacent to each other but are not used concurrently.